Previously it was shown that Chikungunya (CHIKV) virus-like particle vaccines (VLPs) expressing different strains of CHIKV viral proteins demonstrated their ability to induce potent immune responses in small animal models and nonhuman primate models. Specifically, neutralizing antibodies and T cell responses were measured and different types of vectors were compared. VLPs induced high levels of neutralizing antibodies and induced a stronger immune response than DNA vaccines. VLPs were then constructed to induce similar types of immune responses against other viruses of the genus Alphavirus, Family Togaviridae, including Western Equine Encephalitis virus (WEEV), Eastern Equine Encephalitis virus (EEEV), and Venezuelan Equine Encephalitis virus (VEEV). During the past year, challenge studies with the alphaviruses demonstrated the efficacy of the vaccine in small animal models and nonhuman primate models.